1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of roof structures and related methods. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of insulating metal roofing structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roof insulation has been used in metal building arrangements. A typical roof insulation configuration uses blanket insulation. The thermal resistance offered by the insulation is compromised when it is compressed or packed down. In conventional metal roof insulation systems, when the roof structure is applied to the tops of the roof purlins, the thick layer of blanket insulation is compressed, thus reducing the thermal resistance of the roof insulation system. In some areas of the conventional roof system, the compression of the insulation is so severe that a thermal short is created, thus substantially degrading the insulation properties of the roof insulation system.